Jeremy Fitzgerald
"Severo Admin Goto Command!" ''- Jeremy Jr. About The son of Jeremy J. Fitzgerald Sr. and the protagonist of the FNAF 2 'Sequel' arc, Jeremy's mission is to clear his father's name of the wrongdoings Lucian committed and uncover the cause of the Toy Animatronics' malfunctions. Suffering from anxiety and childhood trauma from his father's insanity, his calming mantra is actually a verbal command meant to allow him to safely return the Toys to their original state for short periods of time. After the events of 'To Watch All Night', Jeremy also became a vessel for the 5th Child, with his own unique abilities she can bestow. Unlike Mike, Jeremy is fully aware of her existence thanks to a pair of glasses she crafted that allows him to see the spirits of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Jeremy was present in Freddy's as a toddler in 1987 and was to be one of Lucian's victims as revenge against his father, making him the intended 7th Child. He avoided this fate as his mother refused to let him go, and so was present at the time of the Bite, offering his prayers for Mike to survive. This gains him the titles of 'The 7th Child' and 'The Warmth of Life'. He suffers from anxiety and PTSD related to the events of 1987 and discovering his father's body. Seeing the figures of people closest to him suspended in the air for any reason or seeing Golden Freddy in any form triggers a panic attack for him. Jeremy has seen several therapists for these issues but doesn't fully trust in their help. 5th Child Boost At times, the 5th Child will infuse Jeremy with her power to grant various effects, which adapt to match his state of mind and allowing him certain skills only when she is more active. These are based on his mechanical affinity and methods of self-control as opposed to Mike's physical strength and anger. While one set is considered 'passive' and shows no difference in his appearance, the more 'aggressive' set is signified by his eyes changing to black sclera with glowing white pupils and the canines of his teeth becoming sharpened and longer. All of the listed abilities are only available '''at full strength' when Jeremy is within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and has the 5th Child with him. They are all either weakened or unavailable depending on where he is and if she is in his body. Shadow Freddy Mask Regardless of the set of abilities active, passive or aggressive, Jeremy always possesses the Shadow Freddy Mask ability when on pizzeria grounds. This mask is summoned from shadows to cover his face when Jeremy clears his mind or focuses entirely on one thought. The mask will take on red lenses and build outward from the Spirit Lens glasses if he wears them, making that version of the mask more stable and easier to hold in place. Passive: Electric Restoration Jeremy can generate black electricity that he can transfer to recharge any device that relies on the pizzeria's power grid, except the flashlight which has independent non-rechargeable batteries. Tablets, cameras, animatronics, generators, and attractions fall under this category. He sometimes has trouble controlling the power of his electric outburst and can blow fuses by mistake. Electric Override Jeremy is able to hijack any device that runs on building power with a touch and give himself control of the device for up to 30 minutes once a night per device. All devices that are affected by his Electric Restoration fall under this category as well. Aggressive: Animatronic Roar Available only on pizzeria grounds while Jeremy's mind is in a chaotic state, Jeremy is able to roar in the same manner as the Toy Animatronics, startling humans and animatronics and causing minimal area of effect damage. It cannot stun so recovery from the roar can be immediate. Jeremy cannot hear himself make this roar. His anger increases the chance of it triggering. Golden Freddy Mode Available only on pizzeria grounds while Jeremy's mind is in a state of tranquil fury, Jeremy is able to flash step to his target and back in a manner of teleportation, project his Shadow Freddy Mask away from himself, and cause hallucinatory images. His speech is garbled and difficult to understand. A powerful ability, Golden Freddy Mode runs several risks: Jeremy's scars from being stuffed in Golden Freddy begin to tear open and bleed the longer he remains in this state, and exerting this power causes the ruling spirits of the pizzeria to grow agitated. Jeremy becomes fully exhausted upon emerging from this state and cannot use any other abilities save for the Shadow Freddy Mask for a few hours. FNAF 2: Night Watch Jeremy works the night shift and uses what little free time he has available to search digital records and find paper trails and tapes that could give more clues as to what happened in 1987 that can confirm his father's notes. While he started with a hand-me-down Freddy Mask to shield himself from the animatronics, Jeremy upgraded to the Shadow Freddy Mask ability granted to him by the 5th Child's possession of him. With this, he is able to more freely move around the building on some nights in his search. During rare times he can be at Freddy's Pizza in the day, Jeremy will speak with the animatronics in the back room in a far more familiar manner. Both the Fazband and the Toys recognize him as 'Baby Bear' though primarily the Toys call him by that nickname. Jeremy was made aware of Mike's involvement in the Bite of '87 Incident thanks to the 5th Child, but was sworn to keep the information secret to avoid Mike learning of it and confronting Foxy. That confrontation, according to the 5th Child, would end in Mike's death at best. When stressed or panicked, Jeremy chants a mantra that is a vocal command to reset the Fazbands to factory settings. This and many others in a custom command language written by Jeremy's father were forcefully taught to him as a method of halting the animatronics long enough for Jeremy to discover what caused the sabotage in 1987. While limited in how long they control the animatronics, they are powerful in that they allow Jeremy to set the Fazbands to various modes during the night if he is in dire need of their assistance. FNAF 3: Big Brother Older and made part of the Schmidt Family, Jeremy finished his education and followed in his father's footsteps of making animatronics. While he's much more capable in building the hardware, he relies on modified versions of his father's software to give his Securi-Toys the A.I. and protective controls the Toy Animatronics once had. Jeremy runs an at-home business making these Securi-Toys as custom orders for parents looking to gift them to children. When in need of materials and parts for making the toys, Jeremy relies on his re-established connection with his birth family to obtain what he needs at lower cost. Jeremy butts heads with Damien, the night guard of Fazbear Frights, when it comes to discussions about his father, Jeremy J. Fitzgerald Sr., but otherwise acts as a mentor and source of information regarding the mechanics of animatronics. FNAF 4: Facing the Father Jeremy's complicated feelings towards his father made it unclear to Damien whether he, as Jonathan's reincarnation, had any real worth as a person. This helped the Purple Guys haunting Damien push his soul towards corruption and gave Jonathan a Purple Aspect. The software Jeremy installed into his Securi-Toys were then hijacked by the spirit of his father and the 3 Purples to kill each child who possessed one in Lucian's plans. To stop the plot, Jeremy assisted Mike and Ven in facing the maddened spirits, with him facing his father in attempts to take back control of the Securi-Toys. His constant resets of the software held up Jonathan's Audio Binary commands long enough for Ven to break the hold over him Lucian held. Pizzeria Simulator When it came to helping with Meera's new location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Parties, Jeremy was reluctant to actually assist. He was convinced to build the Circus Baby V3 model as an expensive commission paid for by Stephanie Daughn and, upon learning who possessed the animatronic, built Helpy as a way to monitor Baby and alert him to any oddities that take place in the pizzeria. As strange things began to happen, Jeremy took to studying the data and blueprints brought to him from the drive stolen from Afton Robotics to build additional devices to help lure and trap the Scrap Animatronics. Any further involvement is withheld information until UCN is released. Trivia * Jeremy was originally created without a face, having only a question mark that would change symbols for expressing emotion. Bones had originally made him this way while thinking of a design for the future but then grew used to the appearance and left him as is. He was given Probie's face when merged into the Parlourverse. * Bones designated Jeremy to have green eyes. The green color was given to Jeremy's father Jonathan instead during the rework to keep the canon timeline in place. Jeremy was given Probie's hazel brown color instead. * The three freckles on Jeremy's cheeks represent the Trinity of Guards that are able to defeat the Purple Guys' ambitions each time they arise to pursue their murder sprees. * Originally, Jeremy had scarring on his arms from self-harm via cutting. This reasoning was transferred over to Router. Jeremy still has scarring, but it is now caused by being stuffed into Golden Freddy but being just small enough to avoid getting fully crushed. The scars are more extensive as a result, covering his back, sides, legs, and neck along with the length of his arms. Category:Characters Category:Security Guards